


flying kites

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mortality, Songfic, for the aesthetic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: everyone knows that gods don't make good lovers(they might be wrong)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 233





	flying kites

dream is selfish. 

he isn't selfish because he's in love with george, he's selfish because he isn't going to stop. it's a terrible idea, he knows that. george is fragile and human and so, so breakable, and dream isn't. he's none of those things. he's a god, he's meant to be strong and indestructible. george is human, and there's nothing dream can do about that. it isn't like he wants george to be a god, he knows that george wouldn't be happy like that. george is happy where he is, and so is dream.

the shadow of death hangs over both of their heads. however, it's worse for dream than it is for george. george has always known that he was going to die eventually, all humans know that. whether they accept it or not is up to them, but they know that it will happen. dream has never had to worry about that. not in the same way that george has. dream can be killed, he can be destroyed and broken down into nothingness. he cannot die to something as feeble and indecisive as age, but he can die to the hands of his fellow gods. he _has_ almost died to them before, but that was in the past.

he's over his past experiences with death. dream has watched the world fade from his eyes, and he's decided that it's boring. he doesn't intend to die ever again, not after the first time. he isn't sure if he can ever permanently die, and he isn't going to test it out. george, however, can. george can and will die forever, and there's nothing dream can do about it. george will leave him one day, and dream cannot do a singular thing to stop it. 

all he can do is live in the moment and be selfish. 

dream is the god of the stars and the fields - thousands of humans praise and worship him. he's the god of good fortune and luck, he's the god of skill and acceptance. people strive to try and meet him, they try to get his attention. george never did any of that. he was the opposite, actually. he worshipped another god, he was a priest to another temple. he praised the god only known as the sea's song, and he had never bothered to go to the temple of the mask. dream couldn't help but be enticed by the way george spoke to him.

in all of his life, dream had always gotten what he wanted. being a god gave him natural benefits, and humans tended to recognise that. george didn't. george always treated him humanly, like he was just another commoner from the next community house. george never talked to him like a god, he bantered and joked with him, he mocked him and treated him like a child from time to time. george treated him like a person, and dream realised that he much preferred that over being held to unattainable standards. so, instead of continuing to travel and bless villages or whatever his followers wanted him to do, dream settled down. 

dream made it clear to his followers that he didn't want to be followed anymore, and they relented. his temples were still up, and he was still in touch with his oracles, but dream had finally left the world as he knew it. he disappeared from the watching eye of humanity, retreating into a simple town where george lived. the world is much bigger than this village. it's vast and filled with thousands of beautiful landscapes, but in dream's eyes, this village is the only place in the entire world. and if george wanted them to move somewhere else, that would become dream's home.

though, he thinks, his home is george. no matter where he is, he's always home so long as george is with him. george is rarely away from him, they rarely are seen apart. dream prefers to stay near his lover. he doesn't particularly enjoy being away from him. he isn't overbearing; no matter how much he would love to keep george to himself, dream knows better. he isn't going to limit the man he loves anymore than he already does. dream knows that george never wanted to particularly go on adventures or explore the world. he was content with his life as a priest, and while dream never understood, he could respect it. he does respect it, he respects george's loyalty and dedication. 

publically, george still serves as the head priest of the temple of the sea. privately, he worships the masked god. no one needs to know that george's priorities lay somewhere other than the god he publically serves, even though the god of the sea thinks that it's hilarious. dream has always liked the sea's song, even if he doesn't know his name. gods don't tend to give out their names to those like them. they very rarely give out their names to their oracles. dream thinks that he knew he loved george when his name rolled off of his tongue before he could stop himself. he was never "the mask" to george, he was never "the masked god". he was always dream. 

dream wonders if george thinks about death often. dream thinks about it all the time. he doesn't want george to die. dream has never loved anyone like he loves george, and he doesn't know how he's supposed to live once george is dead. 

"in the moment, dream," he blinks up at george's entrancing voice, smiling gently at his lover. "live in the moment. you're thinking too hard. you're going to get wrinkles if you keep that up." dream laughs, taking george's hand when he offers. 

"i'm not thinking too hard," he protests, even though it's a lie. george gives him that look, one that clearly says he doesn't believe him. dream smiles back, a gentle fondness in his heart. "i always think too hard when it comes to you. i think about you a lot."

"poetic," george teases, pulling him along as he walks. "come on. we're going to the ocean." 

"of course," dream doesn't bother to question why. george very rarely tells him the reason why he does things, and dream doesn't need to know. he trusts george more than anyone in the world. he trusts his lover to never mislead him. "the god of the ocean is going to get tired of us kissing on his banks." 

george turns to face him, the joy in his eyes evident. "the god of the ocean can drown on his own salt water."

"careful," dream laughs. "you're blaspheming."

"i'm his only oracle in the eastern sanction," george beams. "he can't get rid of me, he knows that. now, masked god," george teases, putting his hands on dream's chest. "do you think i'm blaspheming when i say that i love you?" 

"of course not," dream smiles, listening to the waves crash on the beach. birds scatter as the water rushes to their feet, flying to a drier patch of sand. "am i blaspheming when i say the same?"

"i don't know," george grins, peering up at him. "are you?" 

"never," dream puts his hands on george's shoulders, unable to keep his voice steady. "i would never."

"i know," george pushes himself up on his toes, pressing a kiss to dream's lips, one that he returns without hesitation. "i love you."

"i love you, too," he murmurs against george's lips, resting his head against his lover's. "more than anything in the world. more than you could ever imagine."

george smiles. "i would never settle for anything less, love." 

the words mean nothing deeper than what they say, but dream feels his heart swoon, a grin creeping up his face. maybe he's selfish. 

dream is perfectly fine with that.

he'll be as selfish as he'd like. 


End file.
